Invisible
by creepy susie
Summary: HHr - A sad story of Harry watching over Hermione while she sleeps.


Ok, I know it's a pretty short story but it's my first time writing fiction, so give me a break. I'm usually a reader of fiction, not a writer. I guess it's because I don't think I'm that good at stories and plots. If there is a plot hole that you can drive a truck through and causes much confusion to you as a reader, please review and I'll see what I can do to fix it.   
~ Creepy Susie 

PS: The inspiration originally came from Clay Aiken's song "invisible". I am not usually a Clay Aiken fan, but watching SNL with Megan Malloney made me realize that he's pretty cool, despite my hatred against fixed stardom and Americanl Idol. 

disclaimer: I own nothing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

INVISIBLE

It's 3 am in the morning. 

I've been here for hours, just sitting here and watching her. She doesn't know. Not a clue. Well, I am in my invisibility cloak, so I wouldn't expect her to know that I'm here. She's a deep sleeper, peaceful at that. Of course, I would know. I have been here almost every night. 

I know I shouldn't be doing this. Every morning, I say, "Get a hold of yourself man! Don't be such a bloody wanker! Tonight, you are going to get a good night's sleep. Maybe you can find some chit to share it with." But every evening I find myself back here, watching her, studying her face. I practically know every line, lash, hair, wrinkle on her face. 

She's so beautiful when she's not crying. 

It's all my fault. If I didn't get attached to her, he never would have attacked them. Just like me, she's all alone. No family. I was lucky enough that I don't remember the demise of my parents. But no, she was there. She witnessed every act of torture, every act of pain inflicted to them. And it's all my fault.

She thinks I'm dead. I have disappeared since then. I had to leave. Out of London, out of England. The more attached to the ones I love, the more pain they must suffer through. No, I had no choice but to leave. I have to protect her. 'He' is still out there. Searching me out like a cat and mouse game. He won't stop until he finds me and I intend to let him do just that. But I cannot let her get involved. He doesn't attack me anymore, just the ones that mean everything to my existence. I have to leave because I love her.

I wish I could have done the same with Ron.

Ron, my best friend, my secret keeper, my right hand man.

If he only knew how much his friendship meant to me. I still visit him everyday, two years after it happened. I would just sit and talk to him for hours on end, but he would reply the same message every time I see him. 

"Exceptional Husband  
Brave Warrior  
And Selfless Friend"

His tombstone. I put him there. If I had not befriended him, he would be living his life, married to a wonderful wife with many children and a respectable job at the ministry. But no… deceased at the tender age of 19. 

Then I visit Luna, right beside Ron. 

She has always been there for him. This was no exception.

My mind flies back. The memories are just too painful. 

I look at her and the memories just… disappear, like everything else.

Her eyes are still swollen. She must have cried herself to sleep again. I take my hand and place it softly on her face, brushing away where the tears once were. It tears me apart to see her like that. I just want to hold her in my arms and cradle her to sleep. I want to hold her till dawn and hold her some more. I just want to be with her more than a few measly hours. 

"Harry…" 

My heart stands still. I remove my hand from her soft, tender face. She's stirring in her sleep again. Her face has become all twisted in sadness. 

I did this to her.

I stare at her and a tear falls from my eye. 

I have to go.

I take off my invisibility cloak and kiss her on her forehead. 

I wish I could stay just a little longer. But I can't, the sounds of my emotions will betray me. 

I stand up and walk towards the door with one last look at her. So beautiful, yet so sad. 

I whisper, "I love you"

And I apparate out.

*****************************************************

"I love you too"

But he's already gone.

I knew he was watching me sleep for a while now.

I cried myself to sleep today so I know he will be here as I dream.

I miss him sooo much. I wish I could just tell him that. But I know if I did, he would get all scare. He's afraid, as am I.

I turn to my pillow and cry myself to a dreamless slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  



End file.
